mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo (Super Smash Flash 2)
Ichigo is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. He was one of the first four playable characters, along with Mario, Kirby, and Lloyd, confirmed in a trailer and demo. He is also the only playable representative of the Bleach ''universe and franchise so far. Ichigo is currently ranked 3rd on the v0.8 tier list. This is due to his tremendous range, great damage output, useful techniques, reliable finishers, good edguarding ability, decent comboing ability, good aerial game, and arguably one of the best projectiles in the game. He does suffer from having a relatively poor recovery and fast falling speed, though. Attributes ''Under construction Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slashes vertically in front of him. 5% *Standard Attack 2: Slashes horizontally across in front of him. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Slashes up over his head. 4% *Down Tilt: Rises from his crouch, moving forward a bit and slashes horizontally out in front of him. 9% *Down Smash: Kongenzan (根限斬, "Slashing with all your might"). Ichigo lifts his sword into the air then thrusts it into the ground, releasing a wide blast of reiatsu to his left and right. This move is a spike. 16% uncharged, 21% fully charged. If used near the edge and the opponent is hit while trying to recover, he or she will be meteor smashed. *Forward Tilt: Slashes horizontally. 12% *Forward Smash: Slashes forward powerfully with his sword. One of the few forward smashes that sends the opponent vertically. 16% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Up Tilt: Slashes above his head in an arc. 9% *Up Smash: Slashes in an arc over his head. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Stops dashing to stab. 10% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Slashes underneath him at an angle horizontally. 12% *Forward Aerial: Slashes horizontally in a similar yet tighter motion than his neutral aerial, while moving forward somewhat. Good "Wall of Pain", although not as good as his Back Aerial due to limited range. 10% *Back Aerial: Turns around and slashes horizontally behind himself. Great "Wall of Pain" 11% *Up Aerial: Same as his up smash, but in mid-air. 13% *Down Aerial: Slashes below himself while flipping forwards, forming an arc below him. If he hits a foe, Ichigo bounces up slightly. The whole sword meteor smashes. 12% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Simply reaches a hand out to grab. *Pummel: Slashes with his Zanpakuto. 3% for the first hit, 2% for the second hit, 4% for all proceeding hits. *Forward Throw: Swing them around once and throw the victim. 5% *Back Throw: Same as forward aerial, except places opponent behind him and slashes him/her. 9% *Up Throw: Same as up smash. 10% *Down Throw: Same as down smash. Four hits for 13%. Other *Ledge Attack: Rolls and gives a quick slash. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: Rolls and gives a quick stab. 11% *Wakeup attack: Unknown Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Rukia slaps Ichigo in human form, making Ichigo (in his shinigami form) come out of his human form, in which, promptly after, Rukia and human Ichigo disappear. *Taunts: **Standard: Points with his Zanpakutō in front of him and says 「お前を斬るぜ」 (Omae o kiru ze, lit. "I'll cut you"). **Side: Swings his Zanpakutō to his side as it shines and says 「後悔すんなよ」 (Kōkai sun'na yo, lit. "Don't regret"). **Down: Ichigo attempts to put on his headband, fails and drops it, and falls to his knees in embarrassment, and then comes back up. *Revival platform: Stands on his Reiryoku. *Fanfare: Excerpt from "Number One", Ichigo's theme from Bleach. *Wins: Holds his Zanpakutō over his shoulder with Zangetsu standing behind him. *Loses: Claps for the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. In competitive play Gallery Palette swaps Category:SSF2 Palette swaps Category:Palette swaps Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Ichigo1.png|Ichigo attacking on Planet Namek. Ichigo2f.png|Ichigo using down smash in Chaos Shrine. Ichigo3c.png|Ichigo up smashing in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo4s.png|Ichigo charging Getsuga Tenshō in . Ichigobig.gif|Ichigo first line art in the Dojo External links *Ichigo's Animation Archive *Ichigo's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Ichigo's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Bleach universe